Consumables (Item)
Consumables are items that are consumed on use, preforming a certain action. Cocoapopa's "Magic Tricks" would be consumables, for example. There would also be throwing weapons. Most of those consumables would be buyable at vendors, but some of them are rare and thus need to be crafted. Weapons Throwing Daggers You would be able to craft 16 daggers with a iron ingot on top of a stick, and you would be able to make posioned ones by adding a Spider Eye on top (Finally! A use!). The daggers would do damage based on the player's Dexterity. They have 12-14 base dmg, and when posioned, they have 1-6 Nature Damage extra. They can be found in vendors' stores in stacks of 16. Shurikens Crafting shurikens would require 4 gold/iron ingots: the same as a clock/compass's recipe, but without redstone, and it'd give you 64 shurikens. You can craft Golden and iron shurikens, Gold beeing the best of them. The shurikens do damage based on the player's Agility. Golden shurikens do 23-35 damage and can NOT be bought in shops, unlike regular iron shurikens, wich do 1-18 damage and can be bought in stacks of 16 in villagers' shops. Throwing Axes Throwing axes are crafted in the same manner as you would craft a regular axe, but there'd be only 1 stick required. Using that recipe'll give you 10 Throwing Axes. The throwing axes do damage based on the player's Strength. They do 20-40 damage and can be bought in stacks of 10 in shops. (expensive, tough) Smoke Bomb These act almost identically to Cocoa's "Magic Trick" altough it wouldn't teleport you somewhere, it would do 5-10 damage (not affected by any stats) to anyone in range, giving them a Blindness effect for 5 seconds and give the thrower the Speed III effect for 3 seconds. The smoke bombs, however, can't be thrown real far, and will immediatly drop to the floor. They're hard to craft because of the Gunpowder required, wich is impossible to get from creepers/roflcondas and can only be gotten from Ghasts. They require 4 bits of gravel, 4 Stone Blocks and 1 piece of Gunpowder, wich'll craft 5 Smoke Bombs. (gravel in the corners, gunpowder in the middle and stone in the empty spaces) Not buyable in stores. Scrolls There'd also be several scrolls, wich can ONLY be found in dungeons. These scrolls would cast a powerful spell based on the dungeon's level. They are stackable, and will be found in stacks from 11-36 in dungeon chests. Dragonfury This scroll would be found in level 80+ areas, as it'll do 450-550 fire damage to everything in a range of 70 blocks, setting them on fire and giving a Slowness and Mining Fatique effect for 20 seconds. This does ALSO affect the player. If his Intelligence is higher than his Fortitude, this will kill him. (Yay for suicide scrolls!) Summon ; Flow This scroll can be found in level 5+ areas, conjuring a level 1*wis0.3 hovering wolf-type mob, it having his arms spread and it has purple eyes. Typically, Cursed Bolts will appear from the wolf's eyes, attacking other mobs and players. Fury of Herobrine (P.S could not think of any better name) Long range spell, when it hits anything, it give a Blindness for 8 secs, and a cackle is heard as a Super charged-Creeper (oh dear god) sized explosion damages or kills the mob. Found in level 10+, in stacks of two. If you have any other ideas for scrolls, please go ahead and add them! Category:Weapon ideas Category:misc ideas Category:Weapons ideas Category:Items Category:Combat